Emily, Ravi, and Julia
'''Emily, Ravi, and Julia 'is a 1991 American animated short film directed by Jeremy Carpenter, written by Scott Young and stars Cathy Cavadini as Emily, Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Ravi, and Kath Soucie as Julia. the short film was released along with the film ''Legend of the Wicked Witch. It is the pilot episode of the television series, which was aired on Cartoon Network to become a franchise. This is the first JeremyWorks short film to be released in theaters. It has been commercially successful, it has spawned a successful franchise and adaptations into other media, such as comics and video games. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Cathy Cavadini as Emily * Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Ravi * Kath Soucie as Julia Production Coming soon! Release It was first released in North America on September 18, 1991 with Legend of the Wicked Witch, then on November 22, 1991 with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/An_American_Tail:_Fievel_Goes_West An American Tail: Fievel Goes West], and on July 24, 1992 attached to Beethoven ''in the UK. The short was to be re-released with ''The Flintstones, but Universal asked theater owners to cut the short off all film prints and replace it with trailers for then upcoming Universal films, including The Little Rascals and The Royal Kingdom. In next year, Universal attached it to Babe on August 4, 1995, Balto ''on December 22, 1995, and ''Flipper ''on May 17, 1996, and ''Natalia's Story ''on November 1, 1996 (as released in internationally; though ''Natalia's Story ''was accompanied in its theater run by ''Lena ''in the United States). Home media On 1992, ''Emily, Ravi, and Julia ''was released on the ''Legend of the Wicked Witch VHS and Laserdisc, it also released in 2001 on DVD as a special feature. Emily, Ravi, and Julia ''was released by on its own extremely rare DVD in 2001 via Universal Studios Home Video, and with a running time of 7 minutes, 28 seconds is considered likely one of the shortest DVDs ever made. It was also released on its own extremely rare VHS in 2001 as well. The rare home video VHS and DVD release contains five ''Emily, Ravi, and Julia episodes. The short was released on the JeremyWorks Short Films Collection, Volume 1 DVD on May 16, 2006 and Legend of the Wicked Witch ''Blu-ray on July 5, 2016. Trivia * In the original theatrical release, the film contained an extra piece of animation right before the end credits, in which Emily informs the audience that they will now have a ten-minute intermission, all while Ravi and Julia mock her and then remind the audience that ''Legend of the Wicked Witch ''starts after the intermission ends. Following this, a small graphic counting down the minutes to ''Legend of the Wicked Witch's presentation appeared in the bottom left corner of the screen as Emily, Ravi, and Julia's end credits began rolling. ** However, this segment did not appear in any of the film's VHS and DVD release. * Emily, Ravi, and Julia was also planned to be attached to The Flintstones, but was pulled out of theaters at the last minute so that trailers for The Little Rascals and ''The Royal Kingdom ''could play instead. Category:Short films